Working For It
by sylviaachristel
Summary: Fiancé of the rich and successful Alejandro Gionne, the new CEO of TriCell, Claire Redfield, soon to be Gionne, plays a dangerous game that could change everything. Playing the role as the naive, but breath taking beautiful fiancé, Claire plots to destroy all of TriCells work. The plan is going well until a supposedly dead Albert Wesker appears.
1. 00: WELCOME TO THE LIFE OF CR

**WORKING FOR IT:** Fiancé of the rich and successful Alejandro Gionne, the new CEO of TriCell, Claire Redfield, soon to be Gionne, plays a dangerous game that could change everything. Playing the role as the naive, but breath taking beautiful fiancé, Claire plots to destroy all of TriCells work. The plan is going well until Albert Wesker appears.

Hello and welcome to my second Wesklaire fanfic: Working For It. I have been thinking a lot about this project and I don't know if you will like the idea as I do. It's a bit random, however I really love the idea of Claire being undercover and Wesker toying with her plans.

Well, let's start first with a little prologue, a little introduction into Claire's "new" life. I apologize beforehand for any grammar mistakes. I tried my best, you bbshould know, english isnt my first language. Well, it isnt a excuse really.

Enough with this! Enjoy the Prologue of Working For It! :D

Also important: **"** blahblahblah **"** \- talking

 **''** \- thinking

 **Prologue: Young and Beautiful**

A windy summer night in the heart of Verona, Italy.

Sipping on her glass of white wine, she watched as the sun goes down. Sounds of laughter, heels clicking and romantic italian music filled the room. She crossed her legs, a hand ran through her vibrant red hair, between her pointer and middle finger, a slim cigarette, ready to be lit. Placing the cigarette between her soft rosé colored lips, she lit it, taking a deep drag. Her first one for today, she was getting better in her quitting process.

"Miss Richards, beautiful as always." She looked up, her big blue eyes starring at the elder man in front of her.  
"Charming as always, Mr. Gionne." She stood up, kissing both of his cheeks, her heels making her slightly taller than him.  
"And please, call me Charlize." The older man laughed, sat down on the chair next to her.  
"Then you should start calling me Esteban, my dearest." The woman smiled gently, sat down next to the man.  
"What a beautiful evening...", she commented, "Alejo really found an excellent spot for tonight's event." The older man nodded his head. "This is his favorite place here in Verona. He wanted to make sure that everything is perfect, bella mia." She giggled, lightly slapped the back of the older man's hand. "Esteban, you're making me blush!"  
Esteban grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "That was the plan. You look best when you blush. No wonder he fell for a pretty thing like you!"  
She shook her head light, her eyes slightly closed, her lips upwards, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Looking around, she observes the other guests. All dressed to impress, with long, elegant gowns, black smoking, expensive high-heels or italian leather shoes. Drinking, having a laugh or a talk about business. Business, she would like listening to...  
"I'm so happy for Alejo that the deal is settled." Her eyes finding the handsome looking man at the other side of the room. Dressed in a dark blue smoking (that she picked out, because she loves him in blue) and brown, italian leather shoes, talking with some of his associates. As usual on events, a glass of Whisky on his hand. His black hair messy as always and some black stubbles decorating his face. His skin tanned, even though he spent most of his time in his dimly lit office. Alejandro Gionne in all of his glory. Her boyfriend.

She had to admit, his looks were to die for. Little did she know, she was to die for, too.  
Her long, red (sometimes even with some strands of purple) hair caught the eyes of many, many men. The big, blue eyes, inherited from her deceased mother, captured many hearts. Dressed in a tight, nude-colored dress, her fit body was showing off. Her skin tone was rather pale, however it suited her, made her look skin look like porcelain. Her legs that looked endless in those black high heels of hers. In Alejandro's eyes, she was a goddess of beauty. His goddess of beauty.

"The cooperation between TriCell and WilPherma will do wonders." Esteban added. "With Alejandro's genius work and WilPharma's equipment and research, the two companies will achieve great things. The world has no idea, what is yet to come."  
'Oh, the really don't.', her thoughts added quietly. 'These two only mean more trouble.'  
"What will they start working on?" She asked curious, looking at the father of her boyfriend with her big, blue eyes. Her lips, a small pout. Esteban laughed, holding on her shoulder.  
"Bella.. You know better not to ask about Alejo's work. It's too complicated for your beautiful brain! Just let him do his wonders and watch, how this world will be a better place thanks to his research!" She nodded. "You're right. His work is way too much for me to understand. I know, he will do magnificent things!" She smiled brightly and closed her eyes. 'Stay stupid, girl', she reminded herself.

She took a small gulp of her wine, tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand behind her neck.  
"There you are, mi amor. I was looking for you." She stood up, turning to the man behind her, her smile bright.  
"Oh, Alejo, you know I don't want to disturb you while you talk with your associates.", she answered, feeling his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her rosy cheek, making her giggle cutely. He loved it when she did that sound.  
"Always so considered, my dear Charlize." He kissed her cheek again, holding her tighter and moving his lips closer to her ear.  
"You look so breath taking tonight. So beautiful." His voice dark and seductive. She closed her eyes, her lips slightly parted.  
"You don't look bad for yourself, too, Alejo." She replied sweetly, kissing his lips lightly. He pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss.  
"Let's dance, Charli." Taking her hand, he pulled her to the dance floor. His hands on her slim waist and her hand, he guided her, twirling her around, making her giggle and hold onto him. Her red hair blowing as she spun around. The people surrounding them, took a few steps back, admiring the couple as they gracefully danced.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off, except one that shone on the couple. Charlize looked around, confused but still holding on to Alejandro's lead. He continue, smiled warmly at his girlfriend. Her confused look making his grin wider. The song changed. Charlize recognized it directly. Lana Del Rey's 'Young and Beautiful' started to play. Her eyes widened and she looked surprised at him.  
"Darling, our song!", she whispered into his ear. He nodded, pulled her closer to his body and danced with her.  
"Only the best for mi amor.", he answered, gently stroking her face. She looked so beautiful, so happy. Here she was, with him, celebrating his success, dancing with him to their song, making this evening perfect.

The song ended. He stopped the dance, looking deep in her big, blue eyes. Those eyes that captured him, since the first time he gazed at them. Those eyes, who made his life change forever. Those eyes, who made him fall in love.  
"Charli.", he said, not taking his eyes off her. Her eyes locked with his. Confusion visible on her face. She looked shortly around and saw the guest around them, observing them... waiting.

'Waiting for what?', she questioned herself.

"Listen, mi amor.", his hands holding hers tight. "It's been almost 10 months since I met you, since I gazed into those magnificent, blue eyes of yours. That rainy night in London has changed my life forever and I want to thank you for that." He let out a small gulp. "Perdonami, caro, I want this to be perfect." Her mouth opened slightly, ready to say something but he interrupted her. "You changed my life for the better. Since I met you, things go up. I found happiness in your embrace, Charli. I know, I can trust you. I know you were meant to be mine.. so please let me ask you."  
One of his knees touched the floor, a hand inside his suit pocket, not taking his eyes of his love. Charlize was speechless, her hand clasped on her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Alejo.."  
A small, satin package on his hand, opening and lifting it up for her. Inside that package, a ring. A ring only meant for her.

"Charlize Richards, do you want marry me?"

"YES!", she exclaimed. Her hands trying to wipe the tears streaming down her face away. Alejandro leaped up, lifting his fiancé up, spinning her around. Her giggles filled the room, people around them started clapping. Her arms around his neck, puling him closer to her waiting lips. Finally his lips met hers in a loving kiss, as if it was a fairy tail.  
'Everything according to plan.' Her thoughts concluded. 'The fall of TriCell is almost near...'  
Charlize Richards, also known as... Claire Redfield inwardly smirked. She did it! She finally gained the trust of the enemy! Soon, there will be no way of stopping her, for she will ruin everything that TriCell and even WilPharma have worked for.  
'And no one of these fools will ever know that it was me, who was all behind it!', she thought darkly.

Are you sure about that, dearest Claire?

That was it, Ladies and Gentleman! The Prologue of Working for it! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I had joy in writing this piece. I know it's something else but I'm willing to continue this story.

What do you guys think of the prologue? Whats your view of Alejandro? Our Claire.. or better Charli? Who do you think, Claire works for and what are her plans with TriCell? Let me know what you're thinking!

It would be great if you could leave some reviews! Tell me what I could improve on my language skills or maybe tell me what I did good? Do you guys like the idea and want to know more? Please let me know!

Thank you so much for reading,

Sylviachristel


	2. 01: BIRTH

_Alright, hello! Well guys, I finally managed to upload the first Chapter of WFI! I'm sorry for the delay, I promised to publish it sooner, however I'm still on vacation and at last I have Wi-Fi._

 _First things first, I want to thank every one of you for reading, following and reviewing this story. The feedback really meant a lot to me and it cheers me up to find out what you guys think of this piece._

 _Thank you._

 _Well, now I present to you the first chapter. I really had fun writing this and it came out longer than I expected! I hope you'll enjoy it, too. I shut up for now._

 **01: The Birth of Charlize**

 **-10 Months Earlier-**

 **-September 2015-**

Sitting on the window sill of her small apartment, she watched as the rain poured hard over the streets of Seattle. Claire Redfield smiled lightly and enjoyed the sound of rain drops banging against her window. She loved the rainy weather in Seattle. The smell of the rain and the cold drops on her bare skin making her feel alive. She opened her window a little bit, letting some drops enter her warm apartment, touching her warm skin. She smiled and just admired the rainy city.

' _These are the best kinds of Sundays.'_

Taking the mug next to her, she took a sip of her hot chocolate. The sweet voice of Lana Del Rey filled her apartment, singing about her older lover and the effects cocaine. Even though, Claire wasn't much fond of these things, she loved listening to Lana on these days.

The streets of Seattle seemed emptier than usual. She observed people running on the sidewalk, newspapers or other objects covering their heads, used as protection from the weather. Claire took a deep breath, the smell of rain filling her nostrils. A content sigh escaping her sweet pink lips. Some strands of her hair have gotten wet from the rain drops entering her apartment, but she didn't mind.

A black, shiny car turned to her street. Claire didn't notice it first until it stopped right in front of her apartment complex. Her right eyebrow raised. Her blue eyes observed the car, not able to see the number plate, she wondered whose car it was.

' _You don't get to see a shiny new Lamborghini in front of your apartment complex everyday, Claire._ ', she wondered. _'Either someone won the lottery or someone here has some really rich friends, that I haven't met yet.'_

Shrugging, Claire continued to sip on her hot beverage, adjusting her reading glasses a bit and reached for the folder behind her. ' _Well, time to continue work, I guess!'_

Suddenly the door of the black Lamborghini opened. Claire's eyes noticed a man stepping out of the driver seat. His back facing her. The man seemed to be a bit older. His brunette hair had some grey strands, however it was full and had a bit of length, tied into a small ponytail. ' _He looks just like...'_

The man turned around, closing the door of the expensive car. His blue-grey eye met hers. Claire's eyes widened in surprise. He smirked at her. A brown-greyish beard covering the lower part of his face and neck. An eye-patch covering his left eye. Claire gasped and stepped off her bench.

"Boss?"

The man's smirk widened as he locked his car and went inside her apartment complex. Claire didn't hesitate a moment and straight ran to the door. Foot steps could be heard on the hallway of the building, going upstairs, closer to her apartment.

' _What is he doing here?_ ', she asked herself. ' _He never visits anyone! Unless..._ ' Claire gulped. Did she do something wrong?

The mysterious man finally reached her level, standing mere inches away from her. Wearing a camouflage jacket with the initials _SSQ_. Underneath a black t-shirt and black combat pants with matching boots. Not your usual Lamborghini driver.

He smiled warmly at the surprised woman.

"Hello, Claire.", he said, his voice as warm and his smile. Although his age of 62 years, his loss of an eye and the scars of his face, Jack Hayter knew how to melt the hearts of the ladies. Claire couldn't help but smile gently.

"To what pleasure did I deserve this surprise visit of yours, Boss?", she welcomed him, opening the door further. Her boss entered the small apartment. He was welcomed with the faint smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Hayter, who was holding a black suit case on his left hand, put it on the stand next to the door and took his jacket off.

Claire taking the jacket, placed it with her other jackets on the hatrack. Jack held the briefcase again.

"Oh, can't I visit my favourite redhead?", he answered with a small amount of hurt in his voice. He laughed softly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you can!", she replied. "However knowing what a busy man you are and given the current situation..", she continued and lead him to her small living room. "... a visit from you seems really unusual and I keep thinking what mistake I did, to make you come from sunny Tokyo to rainy Seattle." She smiled sweetly as he took a seat on her leather couch.

"Something to drink?", she offered and Jack nodded. "Coffee, if you wouldn't mind.," Claire went straight to the kitchen isle behind the TV, preparing a cup of black coffee. "As usual?", she questioned and saw him nod from the corner of her eye. Quick refilling her cup of hot chocolate, she joined her boss n the living-room. Both of her hands holding the hot beverages.

Claire passed Jack his cup. "Thank you, dear."

She took a seat on the opposite site of him, taking a sip of the chocolate.

Jack pulled out a box with cuban cigars. He always carried those, she knew. "Is that fine, if I..?", he asked politely.

"Sure, here's a tray if you need one." Reaching for the ashtray next to the window bench, she gave it to him. Seeing the already stubbed out cigarettes on the tray, he chuckled softly. "I thought, you wanted to quit, Red." Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah still in the process." He lit his cigar, taking a deep drag. He raised his brow and offered Claire one, too. Claire shook her head, watching the smoke coming out after his drag.

"Boss, excuse me for being so blunt about it... but what's the purpose of visit?" Jack took a sip of his coffee. His index finger pointing at the folder on the bench.

"So, you've read File 2763?", he questioned. His right eye looking at the young woman. Her red hair in her usual ponytail. No traces of make-up on her face, still looking like a grecian beauty. Those glasses, made her somewhat look cute, but professional. Oblivious to the fact, that she's more than cute and beautiful. _'So much more than that.',_ he reminded himself.

"Yeah, the revival of TriCell.", she concluded. "Even after the incident in Kijuju, they're gaining even more popularity." Her voice sounded darker, a hint of disgust visible. "Are they ignoring the fact that the former CEO tried to destroy the world?" Jack took the folder in his hand, going through some pages,

"You and I know: what they're up to is no good." Claire chuckled.

"The last press conference really had me surprised though." Running her hand through her hair, she shook her head. "They presented their new vaccine for Uroboros." Jack nodded, turned around to look at her.

"They're trying to right their wrongs. Beg forgiveness for the mess Excella Gionne has created." Her sweet mouth cursed. "People believe it, thinking that TriCell is being revived." Claire stood up, walking next to Jack.

" _Making the world a better place!_ ", mimicking the voice of CEO. Jack chuckled. "Oh, you're not very fond of the new CEO? He's a darling really. Just trying to clean up the mess his sister did." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Alejandro Gionne may be a good looking scientist. A man that helps to improve the health of us all. A man that seeks forgiveness for the mistakes his sister did." She placed her hands in the gesture of praying. "A true saviour, as the press calls him." Claire now stood in front of her boss, a dead-panned look in her eyes. "I'm calling bullshit."

Jack laughed out loud, enjoying Claire's ramble. "I agree, red fox." His endearing name for one of most trusted associate.

"TriCell was always up to no good. Even without or before Excella. Why should they turn good now?", she concluded. Now sitting on the couch, she watched her boss closing the folder and taking the place opposite of her.

"That's true, however... we need proof that TriCell is really up to no good once more." His hands held now the black suit case, opening it.

"And this is where you come into play, Claire.", he added with a mysterious voice. Claire's eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

He pulled out a brown folder, the words " _ **HIGHLY CONFIDENTIAL! ACCESS ONLY TO LEVEL 5 EMPLOYEES"**_ were written at top of the folder. Jack took a deep breath and his voice dark and serious.

"Claire, this is Project EVA." Claire looked at the folder. "Eva?", she asked curiously, looking at his eye.

"Eva as Adam und Eva, Adam and Eve, call it as you want."

"Since when are we naming projects after scriptural stories?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Pequod has been very creative lately..." He cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, Claire, this Project is our current top priority. And the one taking the main part of this project will be you." Claire almost chocked on her hot chocolate.

"Excuse me, _what_?!" _'I never leaded a project! Speak of a high priority one...'_

"Claire.", he placed the folder aside and looked deep into her blue eyes. He could see a bit of nervousness in her clear, blue eyes.

"I've thought a long time about this. This mission is the biggest one we've had in SSQ. I want my best men and women involved in this." He held still for a moment, holding her hand, squeezing it lightly. "I trust you, Claire. I know your skills, I know what you are capable of. I know that you are the right person for this mission. I hate to say it, but it's all on you now. If you don't accept this mission, we'll have trouble continue our investigation... However, if you do..." He looked at her as she was his last ray of hope. He knew Claire Redfield was the only one capable performing this mission. The others weren't as professional, as ready as she was. However he knew the risks: would the plan fail, he knew the chance of Claire's survival was slim to none. To him, she was the daughter he never had. Losing her, would mean losing family. He gripped her hand tighter.

"If you do... You'll be able to change the world, to expose the corrupt, to make the world a better place again. Not as they want it. As we aspire it. Too many people have suffered, too many people were exploited, betrayed... This is our chance of revenge. This is your chance... to make them have a taste of their own medicine." Claire held his hand tighter, her voice barely a whisper.

"What's the mission, boss?"

"Gain the trust of Alejandro Gionne. Infiltrate TriCell without anybody knowing."

Claire gulped. "You want me to go undercover?", she whispered and starring him with wide eyes. ' _He wants me to go undercover? Is he serious about that?'_

He nodded. "The employers of Level 5 and I have thought long about it. We think you are the most accurate person to perform the task." "But..." He shushed her. "No but. You and I know what you're capable of. I've trained you. I've taught you all I know about survival and high class missions. If not you Claire... who else?" Claire remained silent.

"As I said, you're the only one to do this. The most important question is, will you do it?"

Claire inhaled deeply, weighing her options. ' _What if I disappoint...'_

"If you fail, your chance of survival is almost non-existent. We know who we are dealing with, redfox. However, we think you're able to pull this off. You're able to gain the trust of the enemy." He raised her head, forcing her to look at him.

"You won't fail. I won't let you fail. You're like a daughter to me. If I lost you, I couldn't deal with the guilt... But Claire, I know you can do it." Claire smiled softly, trying to hide the tears of the old man. She never could hide her emotions in front of him. He was her save haven. The father figure she never had.

"So, what do you say, Claire?"

"I'm in."

Jack smiled proudly at his girl.

"Then let's get you filled with the details, Claire." Opening the folder, he let out a small sarcastic laugh. "Or should I call you _Charlize Richards_?"

 **-Verona, July 2016-**

' _Charlize Richards, 35, single'_

Carefully, she placed the nude-colered lipstick, stroking it softly on her slightly parted lips. She stood in front of the mirror in their bathroom, covered in her undergarments only. Black lacy panties barely covering her round and firm bottom. A matching black lacy bra covering her full mounds. Her long, vibrant red hair falling down in soft waves, making her look elegant.

' _Grew up in an orphanage near Littleton. Parents died during an bank assault, both shot by a maniac. She ran away from the orphanage because of the way they treated little Charlize.' He took a drag of his cuban cigar. 'Worked as a waitress to earn money, to live on her own.' 'Wait, wait..', Claire's voice interrupted him. 'Are you trying to convince me that Alejandro Gionne will fall for a simple waitress?' Jack laughed softly. 'Please look at yourself, red fox.' Claire's eyes turned into small slits. She was confused. 'Nobody can resist you.', Jack made clear._

Placing the lip stick in her small Chanel bag (Alejo's first gift for his bella), she continued her assault on her eyelashes with her mascara. She stopped, leaned a bit back and blinked her eyes for a few times. She sighed contently.

"Just a bit rouge...", she told herself, applying the rosé blush on her cheek bones. "Perfect!", she concluded in a cute tone, flashing a smile to her reflection. A hand slowly wrapped around her slim waist, making Charlize squeal in surprise.

"Don't worry, _bella mia_.", Alejo's deep voice spoke into her ear. She smiled cutely und slowly turned her head into his direction, looking into his green eyes. "You scared me, Alejo...", she whispered as an explanation, leaning into his warm body.

" _Perdoneme_ , Charli.", his voice a slight whisper. His lips tracing kisses along her tender neck. She let out a soft moan. " _Alejo_..."

' _Also another important aspect of Charlize and very important regarding our dear Alejo's parents.', he continued, a slight vicious smirk on his scarred face. Claire rolled her eyes. 'What, Jack?' 'Our dear Charlize is a virgin and wishes to stay one...' Jack couldn't stop the small giggle, that interrupted him. 'Until she's married.' Claire let out a desperate laugh. 'Please explain to me: why should Alejandro Gionne, a multi-millionaire and a CEO of a high class company, I might add, fall for a poor waitress, who believes in sex after marriage.' She shook her head in disbelieve and Jack put his hand on her shoulder. 'Because, Claire... The Gionne's are a really religious family. Guess who believed in sex after marriage, too.' His smirk widened. Claire's eyes were wide as ever. 'No.', she said. 'You're fucking lying.'_

' _Am not.'_

' _You are!' She went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of Whisky and turned back to her boss. She couldn't believe this._

' _As if Excella Gionne, EXCELLA FUCKING GIONNE, believed in Sex after marriage.' Claire laughed madly. 'Did you ever see her in action? The way she flirted with lots of scientist, manipulating them with her – oh so – exotic italian accent?' Jack, amused at his agents reaction, couldn't help but laugh at her outburst._

' _Oh, yes, my dear. I have seen her. But let me tell you, did you know she was married before she became a manipulator?' Claire took a huge gulp of her drink. shaking her head in disbelieve. Her boss stood up, the folder in his hand. He pulled out a photo._

' _2002\. 19 year old Excella Gionne in her wedding dress, marrying former CDA director Enrico Cervantes.' He pulled another document out. '2004, the divorce case of Gionne and Cervantes.' Claire massaged her temples. 'Unbelievable!'_

 _The evidence were put back neatly in the folder. Jack continued, 'And therefore Alejandro, and the wonderful Gionne family will be pleased to know that the dear Charlize Richards is a virgin. A pure woman in that age, in these times?!... Truly a miracle.'_

"You look so irresistible, my Charli." His hand ran through her smooth, creamy thighs. His lips continuing his assault on her neck. Cute, innocent moans escaped her lips. Moans that made him almost lose it.

He turned his fiancé around, taking all of her beauty. " _Soon...",_ he promised, kissing her hard. The kiss caught Charli by surprise, but soon gave in.

"Soon, you'll be mine, my perfection." He kissed her nose. His green eyes focusing on her blue ones, sinking into them.

"Get ready, baby. They're waiting for us." A soft kiss on her lips and he went to their bed room. Charlize closed her eyes for a moment. Claire send a disgusted look at the reflection of the mirror. She shook her head, went back as being Charlize.

' _No weaknesses_...', she reminded herself. The woman repainted her lips once more before she left the bathroom and head straight to the dressing room.

' _Charlize truly is a sweetheart. She never would harm somebody, even if the person deserved it.' She nodded. 'She can speak English, a bit Spanish, too. The owner's of the dinner she worked for were Mexican.' He went a page further. 'She's a sucker for pastel colors. She's into pop music. Her favourite food is Chinese take out. She likes to wear dresses and high heels. You would never see her in boy shorts, leather jackets and Doc Martens.' Claire rolled her eyes. 'She loves shopping, but doesn't like money being spent on her. She doesn't know how to deal with that – seems like you two have something in common! – She loves sweets – another thing!- and' Another chuckle interrupted him. 'She's really naive and oblivious to the fact that her soon to be boyfriend is a fucking maniac.'_

' _Are you saying I'm playing the naive and unknowing type of girl?'_

" _That's exactly what I'm saying, Claire.' She rolled her eyes. 'If I'm suppose to play the dumb one, how will I ever know what his true intentions are? He will never take me serious.' Claire waited for a moment then nodded._

' _You want me to gain his trust. That he can trust his naive, but sweet and innocent girl.. that's the goal.', she answered on her own. He nodded._

' _Because... what should a poor, naive girl know about virology.', she continued. 'She's completely oblivious to the fact, that he'll ruin the world. And he's completely oblivious to the fact that...'_

' _..that his girl knows everything.', Hayter added. 'And that his sweet darling Charlize will ruin TriCell's and the Gionne's legacy for good.'_

Dressed in a long, tight dark blue dress, she admired her outfit in front of the mirror. The dress, a custom design from a close designer friend of the Gionne's, fit her like a glove. The right side of the dress had a high slit, revealing her creamy leg each time she moved. The dress had a V-shaped cleavage, flaunting her delicate décolleté. The dark blue color made her pale skin look like porcelain. Her feet were covered in nude-colored Louboutins. Her legs looked even longer if that was even possible.

' _Soooo... to sum it up. I'll play the role of a naive virgin who fled orphanage and worked as a waitress in a dinner. Known as Charlize Richards who loves to be clad in soft nude tones, I'll make a multi-millionaire fall in love with me. Trusting me blindly and indirectly giving me an insight of his company, which is based on secret, illegal experiments and dirty deals.' 'Exactly.'_

" _Cara_ , are you ready?" Turning around she smiled at her fiancé. "I was born ready, baby.", she answered and reached for his arm. Alejo linked their arms together. He kissed the rosy cheek of her fiancé, smiling warmly at her.

"I can't wait to announce our engagement in front of all my associates and my new partner in WilPharma." His grinned widened. Charlize and him left their hotel suite. They took the elevator to the parking lot.

"The look on their faces when they see my perfection of a fiancé." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Alejo..."

"It's true, _bell_ a. You're perfection and I have no shame in saying that I love bragging with my fiancé." He admitted. "I'm such a lucky man, indeed."

' _But how is it suppose to work.', she thought out loud. 'I highly doubt that he'll give me a tour of TriCell's labs. Not to mention access on his files.'_

' _Well that's obvious.', her boss confirmed. 'Why should he show his naive girlfriend projects about viruses? She has no idea.'_

' _So...?', she asked. "How will we proceed?'_

He held the door of his purple Lamborghini open for her. She entered gracefully into the luxurious car. Alejandro joined her in the driver's seat, turning the engine on and leaving the hotel. He was a fast, skilful driver, something she really appreciated. She liked fast cars. She liked speed.

"Are you excited, honey?", he asked her, his right hand placed on her left thigh, squeezing it lightly.

"I want to leave a good impression in front of your associates, honey.", she admitted in a small, shy voice.

"What if the don't like me?" Alejandro laughed, slightly rolling his eyes,

"Bella, you worry too much. You know my employees love the way you are. They enjoy your company." He held her left hand, feeling her engagement ring. He smiled.

"I'm sure my new associates from WilPharma won't be able to resist your charm and beauty, darling." He pressed his lips against her palm.

"But I always feel like I can never contribute to your conversations!" Her lips in a small, but adorable pout. He was a sucker for that pout. _Claire_ figured that out.

"Maybe that's even better honey. You change the topics for once. The people stop to think about work for a moment and have a good time with you. They really appreciate that, _bella mia_." He stroked her palm with his thumb while he drove with his left hand on the steering wheel.

"Really, baby?", she asked astonished. Her blue eyes widened. "I always think what a bad girlfriend I am for not knowing what you are doing at work. It's just so much you guys are working on!" A warm laugh erupted from his lips.

"Charli, you're perfection to me.", he claimed. "And concerning my work, it is enough for me to know that you know for what I'm working for... and that is what, honey?" He gave her a side glare, on his lips a slight smirk.

"Making the world a better place, baby! Improving the health and environment of our people.", she proud fully finished,

Alejandro quickly kissed his fiancé on his lips, then continued to focus on the road once more. "Exactly, baby. Exactly. Nothing more, nothing less." Claire had to supress the urge to roll her eyes.

' _Charlize Richardson may be naive, however she's quite the observer.' Claire observed the ID-Card and Passport. Her new identity in her hands. 'While she stands next to Alejo, playing the naive girlfriend of his, she listens. She listens to every word his associates say behind her back. She observes the men in lab coats typing several codes to open secret passages in their humble home. Sometimes when her sweet man isn't home, she sneaks a look at his computer. She might find e-mails with important information or secret illegal projects being planned by her man's company. Data, that could be useful for certain Anti-Bioterrorism Agencies or such.', he cocked his eyebrow._

' _I see how this is working. That is all manageable. However tell me...' Closing the Project EVA file, she looked outside. It stopped raining, the sun revealing itself between the dark clouds. Rays of sunshine streaming in her apartment._

' _How am I suppose to give you all that intel? I bet, he'll make sure that his girlfriend is up to no trouble.' Jack lifted his index finger, indicating to wait a minute. He opened his case. A small, black box was pulled out, handing it to Claire. She opened it. Inside of that black box was a silver necklace with a cross._

' _Mrs. Richards favourite necklace that was handed to her daughter after she was killed. A small crucifix...' He pulled the necklace out of the package, turning it around. It seemed like a normal._

' _This necklace, Claire, is able to record your voice. It'll send the recordings directly to us, making us hear everything you have to say.'_

 _Claire took the necklace in her hand, observing the simple jewellery. 'Wow, that's handy. How do I activate it?', she asked. 'Just by holding the crucifix longer than 2 seconds, then everything surrounding you will be recorded.'_

' _However if you'll ever be able to, you can always call me. You know the risks better than I do.'_

Holding the crucifix of her necklace tight, she turned a bit closer to her fiancé. Her eyes fixed on his green ones.

"Do I have to know any special people? People of importance?", she aske, not wanting to embarrass her fiancé in front of her associates.

"Hmm, good that you ask, Charli. You're always so thoughtful, I love that." Alejo focused for a moment.

"Well obviously Dr. Stephen Young. The CEO of WilPharma. Maybe some important researchers for example Mr. Simmons, Mr. Nixon, Ms. Radames... but I'll introduce you to them. No need to worry, Bella." He turned left to the parking lot of the 5 star hotel.

"There will be a lot of scientists and associates, whose presence I'm not sure of." He stopped in front of the entrance of the hotel, **opening** the door. "Wait.", he quickly added, closing the car and ran to the opposite site, opening her door and giving his fiancé a hand. She smiled thankfully and entered the car with his help. His hand wrapped around her slim frame, he guided her to the entrance of the hotel. He handed the key of his car to a employee of the hotel.

"However I'm sure they will be smitten with your presence, darling.", he continued. "Nobody can resist you." Claire suddenly heard the voice of Jack Hayter in the back of her mind.

' _As I mentioned, this mission has the highest priority now and I'm sure that you're the only person in this agency that can perform this act perfectly. Alejandro and his family have no idea what's coming to them.' Claire gulped. 'But what if he doesn't fall in love with Charlize, what if it isn't working? You know, I've never did undercover on such high levels.'_

' _Claire... Alejandro will have no other choice then fall in love with your beauty and your personality. He will feel sorry for the injustice our innocent Charlize had to suffer. Alejandro Gionne will do anything to save Charlize Richards, make her his queen. Fact is, Claire:_ _ **nobody can resist you.**_ _And that's why you'll execute this mission as perfect as it can be.'_

He had to supress the urge to laugh at the faces of the people who stared at him, disbelief and shock cleary visible on their faces.

' _Why for the love of god is he here?'_

' _How dare he to show up!'_

' _If the Gionne's see him!'_

' _What is he scheming this time..._ '

His blonde hair in its usual perfect hair do. Clad in a black dress shirt, matching black pants, black suit jacket and a white bow tie. His face showing no signs of his age of 56 years, still looking as if he was still in his early 30's. His eyes hidden behind his black glasses, a trademark. Light blonde stubbles covered the lower part of his face, destroying a bit of his usual perfect, sharp dressed style. He had the attention of every attendee in the gala. The most well-known and feared scientist, Albert Wesker.

His appearance in this event may be scandalous, however reasonable. Being one of the most talented and highest researcher for the company WilPharma, he would be playing a major role in the cooperation between WilPharma and TriCell.

Most of these people from TriCell didn't know that Mr. Wesker was still in the business, working undercover for Mr. Young from WilPharma. Most of these people thought he died 7 years ago in Kijuju. _Boy, they were wrong._

"Wesker!" Stephen Young's voice rang through the hall. Wesker turned around and watched as the younger man entered the festivity. The 43-year-old CEO had invited the scientist to celebrate the cooperation between the two major companies, not minding Mr. Wesker's past with the Gionne's. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt. The logo of WilPharma and TriCell pinned on his suit pocket.

"I'm so glad you came.", he welcomed his favourite scientist, shaking his head. "Enjoying the looks of the others?", he whispered into Weskers ear. Wesker let out a slight smirk. "Indeed, quite an amusing sight."

"Let us grab a drink!", Young exclaimed. Both men headed to the bar at the corner of the hall. Both men felt the stares of other attendees behind their back, however reacted coolly to it.

"White wine.", ordered the CEO to the barkeeper. "Brandy for me.", Wesker added. The barkeeper worked quickly on their drinks, not taking a minute to serve them.

Mr. Young took a sip of his wine, sighing contently. "Good one."

Wesker just starred at the man behind his glasses. Brandy on his left hand and a serious look on his face.

"Mr. Alejandro Gionne should be here any minute.", Young explained. "Yesterday he announced his engagement with his lovely fiancé Charlize."

' _Why should I care?'_ , thought Wesker, taking a sip of his drink.

"However he told me that he still isn't sure about you, my friend." He said in a more serious tone. "Did you seriously have to kill his sister?" An annoyed sigh escaped Mr. Young's lips. ' _I had to.'_ , he answered to himself. Images of mutated Excella Gionne filled his mind. Her annoying scream still engraved in his thoughts. Damn, she really had been an annoying _B.O.W._

"Well, the circumstances back then were difficult, Mr. Young. Either way, the chance of her survival was non-existent. I just made sure she hadn't to suffer so long." A blunt lie. Young would buy it.

"You have to convince her brother, not me." He made clear. "But in my opinion, your researches will maybe rethink his decision. We need you to achieve the goals we set up." Wesker nodded. "I know that our deal Alejo thinks the same. He may be young but he's ambitious." Mr. Young's look swayed around the hall.

"Ah, finally, there he is... ALEJANDRO!"

Entering the hall was Alejandro Gionne, the current CEO of Tricell. Donned in a white suit jacket, white blouse, black tie and pants, he surely was an eye catcher. His black hair was tied in a black man bun.

' _Seems the Gionne's have a predilection for a ridiculous hairstyle._ ', Wesker thought amused. The man looked around, seeing his associate on the other side of the hall.

"Stephen!", he answered warmly, raising his left hand. His right hand was holding to another, female looking hand. Then Wesker noticed _her_.

The woman next to Mr. Gionne's side was a sight to behold. The lady was clothed in a very tight dark blue gown, flaunting that hourglass—like figure of the woman. The right side of the dress had a slit, revealing the long, creamy legs of the woman. Her feet clad in Louboutins. This woman surely knew how to dress. Suddenly the eyes that had been starring on his, were on her. He couldn't blame them.

Then there was that vibrant red hair of hers, falling down in soft waves, framing that heart-shaped face of hers, Soft, nude colored lips, rosy cheeks and those big, blue eyes of hers. Wesker had to admit, she looked more than divine. Then his gaze froze on those blue eyes. ' _Those blue eyes...I have seen them before..'_

Realization hit him. He remembered those eyes. Those big, blue, innocent eyes. The same eyes that had stared at him with fear and hatred, after being thrown around by him in Rockford Island. The same eyes, he gazed back then in 1998, when Chris Redfield had introduced his little sister to his captain.

' _Claire Redfield._ ' These eyes were the same as Claire Redfield's eyes.

The woman suddenly noticed his presence. Her blue eyes widened in silent shock but quickly looking away. Her face showing for a moment clear... disbelief. As if she was hallucinating things... Maybe he was hallucinating things, too? ' _No_.' He concluded. ' _I recognize a Redfield when I see one_.'

He readjusted his glasses, eyes following the beauty who came even closer to Mr. Young and him. Her gaze slightly down, holding the mans hand. Then, in only a second, her posture changed. Standing, straight and confident she walked next to Mr. Gionne. The signs of confusion and shock gone from her face. _As if nothing happened_. Her gaze lifted up, however avoiding his face.

"Wow, his fiancé Charlize truly is perfection.", Young commented and this time Wesker couldn't hide the confused look on his face.

' _ **His fiancé Charlize**_ **?!'**

 **STOP! HAMMER-TIME!**

 _Well, unfortunelly the chapter is over. But don't worry, more is coming!_

 _I need to know though: did you enjoyed the first chapter? I really tried my best and I'm actually really happy how it came out. I hope my style of writing doesn't cause much of confusion._

 _I've introduced also Claire's Boss, I hope you grew fond of him. He's a sweetheart, isn't he? So is our dear Alejandro, always making sure that our Charlize is happy! What I really want to know is your impression of these two and of course… Wesker's appearence! And his reaction towards a certain red haired goddess. What do you guys think will happen? Will the mission still continue with no troubles as before? Let me know and thank you so much for reading._

 _See you next time,_

 _sylviachristel_

 _P.S: also I wanted to do a spotify playlist for this fic, is anybody interested listening to it? I would send the link to you via PM!_


End file.
